Keroro Gunso: Meromero Battle Royale Z
is a Japanese game released by Bandai on November 17, 2005 for PlayStation 2 based on the anime and manga series Sgt. Frog. It is the sequel of Keroro Gunso: Meromero Battle Royale. Playable Characters This game holds many different characters and are listed below with their techniques ; Sergeant Keroro * Technique 1: Keroro throws an energy ball. * Super: Keroro incotes himself in dynamite that explodes as a counter attack while leveling up if taking no damage. ; Corporal Giroro * Technique 1: Giroro uses a laser sniper rifle to shoot the enemy. * Super: Giroro forces his rage in a massive barrage of weapon shots. ; Private Tamama * Technique 1: Tamama Impact * Technique 2: Tamama's head expands and he fires a Super Tamama Impact. * Ultimate: Tamama jumps into the air and forms and throws a giant Jealousy Ball from the sky. ; Lance Corporal Dororo ; Sergeant Major Kururu * Technique 1: Sound waves from Kururu's headphones temporarily paralyzes the enemy. * Technique 2: He pulls out two double barrel guns and rapidly shoots the enemy with beams. * Super: Kururu summons a black hole via his computer. ; Pekopon Frog Suit Keroro * Super: Keroro performs a series of powerful punches and kicks. ; Fuyuki Hinata * Super: An enraged Fuyuki, malds his enemy in a dark abyss. ; Natsumi Hinata * Super: Natsumi performs a series of punches and kicks. ; Momoka Nishizawa * Technique 1: She uses a blaster to shoot a stream of energy. * Technique 2: Reverse Momoka summons a lightning bolt from the sky. Momoka's original super. * Super: Momoka puts on EX Armor and shoots a massive stream of energy. ; Mutsumi Saburo * Technique 1: Saburo chooses an attack (while holding button): 1º Paper plane, 2º Wood Horse, 3º Giant bomb * Super: Saburo summons and rides flying objects that charges towards the enemy. ; Koyuki Azumaya * Technique 1: Koyuki sends 3 kunais (you can also do this running) * Super: A series of sword combos ; Paul Moriyama ; Kogoro * Technique 1: Kogoro enters battle mode and fires a laser gun. * Technique 2: Kogoro enters battle mode and charges at the enemy. * Super: Kogoro enters battle mode and freezes time so he can slash with a laser sword, causing an explosion when he strikes. ; Angol Mois * Super: Mois enters her true form and slams the ground with the meteor side of her Lucifer Spear, causing a massive explosion. Stages * Keroro Platoon Base: This stage holds a trap door that launches the enemy back in the ring but randomly damages the player by tripping them. The Kero-Copter is lowered randomly and fires an energy ray and eventually, another laser appears after the first and freezes time and brutally blasts anything in its wake. After, both lasers are disabled for the rest of the battle. The Kero-Drill also rarely appears to attack anything in its wake and retreats. Category:Sgt. Frog Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:2005 video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games ja:ケロロ軍曹 メロメロバトルロイヤルZ